Animus-Touched Objects
Albatross picture.jpg|Albatross, a long-deceased animus, and one of the first known in history Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca's statue, enchanted by Orca Orca.png|Orca, a deceased animus. Lineart by Joy Ang, color by Hawky Dinner.jpeg|Dinner, an animus-touched fox star gem dreamvisitor.jpg|Dreamvisitor (Color by AnimusMisty) FrostbitebyAlaska.png|Frostbite, carver and enchanter of the Moon Globe tree Eyeofonyx 2 by Alaska.png|The Eye of Onyx TinyDarkGreyRock-2-500x500.jpg|Turtles Enchanted Magical Healing Rock TinyDarkGreyRock-2-500x500.jpg|Healing Rock Animustouched.jpg|Animus touched objects. By Soulseeker the Nightwing dreamvisit.jpg|A star sapphire IMG 2756.PNG|Blob was created by Fathom, an animus Seawing Animus-touched objects have been enchanted by an animus dragon, a dragon who posses the ability to enchant any item by putting a bit of their soul into it, such as guiding a weapon, having an object find a dragon, or even to build structures which would otherwise be either extremely difficult or impossible to build. An animus dragon's abilities aren't limited to enchanting at all. Sadly, every time an animus uses their powers, they "lose a bit of themselves" and slowly become evil due to the power's curse, unless they find out a way to change the curse like Stonemover and Darkstalker. Known Animus Dragons * [[Prince Albatross|'Albatross']] - (Deceased) He was an animus SeaWing, known as a prince and a hero to all SeaWings, lived many generations ago. He used his animus powers to grow the pavilion out of stone, now known as the Summer Palace of the Sea. However, Albatross went insane after overusing his powers. * [[Princess Anemone|'''Princess Anemone]]' - (Alive) Tsunami and Turtle's younger sister. Although not born with animus powers, Turtle enchanted her to have them. She was reluctant to use her powers for fear of ending up like Albatross. She enchanted a spear to find the dragon who attacked Tsunami earlier in ''The Lost Heir. It was later revealed to be Whirlpool. * [[Prince Arctic|'Prince Arctic']] - (Deceased) Known as the last IceWing Animus, and the son of Queen Diamond. A few days before his gifting ceremony, he ran away with his lover, Foeslayer. They mated and became the parents of Darkstalker. * [[Darkstalker|'Darkstalker']]' '-(Alive, Immortal) Arctic trained Darkstalker how to use his powers, but Darkstalker managed to kill Arctic using an aspect of animus magic that no one else had seen before. Darkstalker is the first NightWing animus, son of Foeslayer and Arctic. He teaches Moonwatcher how to use her powers and has been embedded in stone since he was trapped with an animus touched bracelet and then buried. * Queen Diamond - (Deceased) One of the last known Animus IceWings, mother of Prince Arctic. She found out that Arctic had ran off but refused to say it to her tribe, thus making up a lie that Foeslayer stole Arctic and raped him into making him have a son with her. Diamond was part of the whole IceWing and NightWing hatred 'war'. * [[Prince Fathom|'Prince Fathom']] - (Deceased) A royal SeaWing animus dragon who promised to his sister, Queen Pearl, not to ever use his animus powers after the Royal SeaWing massacre. However, he broke his promise twice, once to reverse the statue enchantment on Indigo, and the second time to enchant the bracelet that put Darkstalker to sleep. * Frostbite - (Deceased) An IceWing that enchanted the Tree of Light in the Ice Palace. The tree was hand crafted and enchanted to grow Moon Globes, a sort of sphere that gave off light. They can float by following the dragon who picked them off the tree. * Jerboa - (Most likely Deceased) A SandWing in the time of Darkstalker, whereabouts unknown. They were most likely responsible for the creation of the Eye of Onyx and Lazulite Dragon which were said to be in the SandWing treasury. * [[Princess Orca|'Princess Orca' ]]- (Deceased) The older sister of Tsunami, who kept her powers hidden under the title of a sculptor. She is theorized to have been driven her insane to the point of enchanting a statue to destroy any heir to the SeaWing throne. * Penguin '- (Deceased) An IceWing animus who gave his tribe the gift of diplomacy, which enabled certain dragons to get over the Great Ice Cliff and stay warm in a specially built dome for visitors. * [[Stonemover|'Stonemover]] - (Alive) Sunny's father. He used his animus powers to create the tunnel from the Night Kingdom to the rainforest and the tunnel from the rainforest to the Kingdom of Sand. He reversed the curse so that it would appear on his scales, causing him to slowly begin to turn to stone and become paralyzed instead of being driven insane. Because of this, he enchanted a fox he called Dinner to bring him necessary food every few days. * Prince Turtle - (Alive) A few of the times that Turtle used his animus powers was to enchant a river stone with the ability to heal scarred muscle tissue, and once to scare off Shapeshifter by enchanting his own sheath to whack him and chase after him. a piece of seaweed that as long as he wore it it made him faster then some of his brothers and a stick to hide your entire existence from Darkstalker as long it is near you. * [[Chameleon|'Chameleon']]- (most likely Alive) Though not born with animus abilities, Chameleon could be considered an animus because of how he created his many masks using Darkstalker's scroll. Known Animus Touched Objects or Structures *Titled Objects **'Darkstalker's Talisman '- enchanted by Darkstalker to hold his animus magic inside. It grants the written wish of anyone who writes it. **'Dreamvisitors' were introduced in The Hidden Kingdom when Scarlet wanted to exact her revenge on Glory. Another was found by and Starflight, in which he used to contact and warn Glory. Sunny got hold of the final one and used it to convince Queen Moorhen of the MudWings to not go to war. Dreamvisitors allow you to visit someone's dream. They were created by Darkstalker to connect him, Fathom, and Clearsight. **[[SandWing_Treasure#The Eye of Onyx|'The Eye of Onyx']] is a SandWing treasure that possesses the power to make the holder the ruler of the SandWings, regardless of their bloodline. However, it has shown to be very unstable when it killed Blister with electric shocks, exploding her into a pile of black dust. It might have been created by Jerboa. **'The Obsidian Mirror' was stolen from the NightWings by Sunny, but was later lost in the desert near the Scorpion den. The Obsidian Mirror shows what other dragons are saying currently as well as their actions. It is believed that Stonemover did something to it before he left. ** [[Orca's Statue|'Orca's Statue']],''' enchanted to kill all female heirs to the SeaWing throne in the Royal Hatchery. It was discovered by Tsunami. Anemone forced the statue to tell who had enchanted it, and it had said Orca. Queen Coral then destroyed the statue. ** '''The soul reader is an object enchanted by Darkstalker to represent how much of a dragon's soul is good and how much is evil using sand. White sand represents evil, for the IceWings, as described by Darkstalker, and good is represented by black sand, for the NightWings. It resembles a telescope with a small golden hourglass mounted on the side. * Untitled Objects ** A blanket enchanted by Darkstalker to "keep any dragon it covers at the exact perfect temperature"Darkstalker (Legends), page 145. ** A clam shell enchanted by Albatross when he was young to bite the claws off of his older sister, Sapphire. ** A copper wire and moonstone bracelet originally enchanted by Darkstalker to shield the wearer's thoughts from any mind reader. Later, Fathom enchanted it to put Darkstalker to sleep''Darkstalker (Legends),'' page 144. **'A coconut' enchanted by Fathom during an animus test. **'A conch shell' enchanted by Albatross to glow whenever someone was lying. **'A history scroll' enchanted by Darkstalker to read itself aloud whenever someone said "Bore me to sleep!" and to stop whenever someone said "Spare me!" **'A pair of earrings' enchanted by Darkstalker to remove all negative visions of the future from Clearsight's mind. **'A pearl necklace' briefly controlled by Anemone, though this control is not likely to be permanent. **'Indigo's pearl necklace' enchanted by Fathom while she was bleeding during The Royal SeaWing Massacre to save her life.Darkstalker (Legends), page 95 **'A plain gray river stone' enchanted by Turtle to heal skin and minor muscle injuries. Turtle is seen using it by Peril in Escaping Peril to cure his sore wings after a long day of flying, and is later used to heal Prince Winter's burns after Peril stops suddenly and he crashes into her outside Possibility. When Turtle is using the healing power he is only able to fix minor wounds. Moon asks him why he didn't use the rock to heal Kinkajou, to which he replied that he didn't enchant the rock to heal more than injuries to muscles, scales, and skin. **'A spear' Anemone used to track down Whirlpool. **'Whiteout's toy' enchanted by Darkstalker to return under her pillow if she ever loses it. **'A silver earring' designed to look like a snake twining down Darkstalker's ear. It was enchanted by him to make everyone who met him think he was exceptionally handsome and charming. **'A tailband' carved to look like dragon scales, enchanted by Darkstalker to kill whoever he touches with it when necessary.Darkstalker (Legends), page 186 **'A shield' around the Night Kingdom enchanted by Darkstalker to kill any IceWing that tried to enter the kingdom. **'An inkwell' enchanted by Darkstalker to fly up, touch the ceiling once, land in his talons without spilling a drop, and return to normal after doing so. **'A golden glass shell necklace' enchanted by Arctic to make Whiteout want to go with him to the Ice Kingdom to raise dragonets there. It is said that the enchantment also made Whiteout forget about her love for Darkstalker and Thoughtful, and changed her speech and thoughts to be 'normal'. Darkstalker (Legends), page 327 **'A dagger' enchanted by Prince Arctic that temporarily paralyzes any dragon it touches. **'Peril's Necklace' enchanted by Soar with Darkstalker's Talisman to remove Peril's firescales and all memories of Clay. **'A stick '''enchanted by Turtle to erase him from Darkstalker's mind. **'An organization system''' in the Royal SeaWing Hatchery that will tell whether an egg has a female or male dragonet inside it. **'A dagger' enchanted by Darkstalker to kill an Icewing every full moon in secret, and to carve messages near the body warning that the Darkstalker is coming for them and they will soon all be dead, for one year unless he summoned it back. **'A piece of coral' to help Turtle find objects he has lost or dragons he needs to find. **'Kinkajou's skyfire' to heal her from her wounds, to make her still visble to Darkstalker but not be under his spell and not visible in his futures and to make her love Turtle as much as he loves her. **'A pair of slates' enchanted by Turtle so that when something is written on one of the slates, it appears on the other slate, but it only works one way. **'A bowl' enchanted by Turtle so that when a piece of food is dropped in the bowl and the dragon says "Twice as much!" the amount of food doubles. **'A seashell' enchanted by Turtle to break every spell that Darkstalker has cast on Anemone the moment it touches her. **'Anemone's necklace' enchanted by Turtle to come to him then to be powerless. **'A dagger' enchanted by Turtle to turn to sand forever. **'A rock' enchanted by Anemone to knock Turtle off her then disappear. **'The waves on the beach of the Island Palace' were enchanted by Turtle to wash all the crabs on the beach out to sea. **'Seashells' enchanted by Anemone to attack Turtle. **'Two sand dollars' enchanted by Turtle to protect him from the shells attacking him. **'The sand on the beach of the Island Palace' was enchanted by Anemone to swallow Turtle. It was later enchanted by Turtle to let him go. **'A palm tree' enchanted by Turtle to move on his command. It was later enchanted to shield him. **'A piece of stone wall from the ruins of the Island Palace' enchanted by Anemone to crush Turtle and not stop until it hits him. It was later enchanted by Turtle to get off him. **'A shell' enchanted by Turtle to make his scales as hard as hard as diamonds, his bones unbreakable, and himself impossible to hurt. **'Seaweed' enchanted by Turtle to wrap Anemone's mouth shut so she can't cast any spells as long as it is touching her, but allow her to breathe. It was later enchanted by Turtle to wrap around Anemone's arm. **'A room in the NightWing palace' enchanted by Darkstalker so that no one can cast any spells while they're in there except for him. **'A sword' enchanted by Darkstalker to bring him, alive, a dragon Turtle cares about very much. * Chameleon's Dragon 'Masks' ** Cirrus, one of Chameleon's masks, a full IceWing in the Talons of Peace. ** [[Pyrite|'Pyrite']], or The Pyrite "Mask", a necklace that contains a piece of paper that will turn the user fully into a female SkyWing named Pyrite, with her memories and none of the user's own. ** Queen Ruby, an earring enchanted by Chameleon to change the appearance, personality, and ability to win a challenge against Queen Scarlet, later recreated to retain all memories of Ruby and the wearer. ** Shapeshifter, one of Chameleon's masks, a NightWing with invulnerable scales, firebreath as hot as Peril's scales, and superdragon strength. ** Soar, one of Chamaleon's masks, a SkyWing. * Living ** A MudWing egg that was cursed by an Animus to have no teeth or claws. ** Blob was a piece a wood which Fathom used his magic to carve into the shape of an octopus then bring to life as a gift for Indigo. ** Dinner[[Dinner| the fox]] was enchanted by Stonemover to bring him food every few days. ** Prince Arctic was enchanted by Darkstalker to obey his every command, ending in forcing him to disembowel himself. ** [[Princess Anemone|'Princess Anemone']] was enchanted by Turtle to be an animus dragon. She was later enchanted by Darkstalker to obey his every command. ** All the crabs on the beach of the Island Palace were enchanted by Anemone to attack Turtle. ** All the animus dragons in the seven tribes were enchanted by Darkstalker to be brought to him. ** [[Prince Turtle|'Prince Turtle']]' '''was enchanted by Darkstalker to lose all his animus power so that he shall never be able to cast a spell again. * Structures ** 'The Summer Palace of the Sea's Pavilion'. The palace was grown and shaped from stone by Albatross, the oldest known SeaWing animus. ** 'The Tunnels' between the RainWing and SandWing or NightWing kingdoms- these were enchanted by Stonemover, Sunny's father, so the NightWings and SandWings could take over the Rainforest. * IceWing Animus Gifts ** '''The Gift of Defense; The Great Ice Cliff' outside the Ice Kingdom was created by an animus to shoot icicles at anyone who isn't an IceWing. ** The Gift of Diplomacy; three bracelets that allow the wearer to get over the Great Ice Cliff despite their tribe and keep warm in the Ice Kingdom, as well as a heated dome near the SandWing border so they don't need to wear the bracelet; created by Penguin. ** The Gift of Elegance; is what the enchantment on the ice palace is called that makes the inner walls mimic the weather outside. ** The Gift of Healing 'is Queen Diamond's first gift. She enchanted five of narwhal horns to cure any IceWings of frostbreath wounds. ** '''The Gift of Light; The Moon Globe Tree '''was enchanted by an IceWing animus named Frostbite to grow spheres of light. ** 'The Gift of Order; is a wall that shows every IceWing's name and their ranking. ** The Gift of Splendor; Queen Glacier's Palace '''was enchanted by animus twins to grow from the ground and never be cracked, melted, or harmed in any way form the outside. ** '''The Gift of Sustenance; '''is a lake on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom where if a dragon sticks his or her claws into the lake they will always catch a seal. Winter thinks it is narrow-minded because it is built only for the lower ranks, any dragon who cared about their ranking wouldn't accept food which came so easily. ** '''The Gift of Vengeance; The Diamond Caves were Queen Diamond's second animus gift, enchanted so that anyone who touches Foeslayer, a NightWing locked inside with animus-touched shackles, with a diamond-tipped spear can kill her. References Category:Animus Touched Animus- Touched Objects Category:Darkstalker